Troubles of an arranged Marriage
by Living in the Story
Summary: My first actual fanfic. Yumi's parents decide to set her up with a guy for an arranged marriage. What will Ulrich do when he finds out? I already have most of it written just not posted. Read please...reviews would be nice. sorry for my sucky summary.
1. The Note

_**Author's note: um i apologize in advance, this is not the best fanfic you will ever read and I respect anything anyone has to say good and bad but if you flame me for the hell of it, FUCK YOU!**_

_**Warning: Some OOC-ness, and spelling mistakes, grammar too**_

_**Pairings:YumiXUlrich, OddXSam, JermieXAleita.. And sorta YumiXYuki...Sissi is still all by herself...TeeHee...**_

_**Yuki is a fictional character that will come into play later, he is based off Yuki from Gravitation with a big personality change. I apologize for ruining him. but oh well...now as for the story...**_

**Chapter One**

**The Note**

Ulrich sat staring at the lake, in the rain. Regretting ever setting eyes, on that cursed note. In a way he felt betrayed and hurt but he had no idea why.

He heard heavy sloshing footsteps behind him. He already knew who it was, so he never looked up.

"Since when do you think its ok to read other people's mail?" Yumi yelled over the rain. Ulrich expected her to be angry or even upset but there was no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"When Odd gave it to me, he never said it was from you. So I didn't see any harm in reading a note from Odd. It's not like Odd wouldn't tell me what was in it later…" Ulrich mumbled just loud enough to be heard over the rain.

"You still shouldn't have read it!" Yumi's voice cracked. Ulrich could tell she was in pain, but he wasn't going to comfort her, not this time.

"Once I figured out it wasn't from Odd, I tried to stop and just give it to Aletia, but I couldn't…" Ulrich trailed off.

"What stopped you?" Yumi asked hurriedly semi afraid of the answer and semi eager.

"First of all your handwriting looked worse then Odd's second off I could see tear drops and the phrase 'I'm getting married' Kind of threw me off." Ulrich said coldly.

Yumi was trying to hold back the burning tears, but she wasn't having much success.

Ulrich couldn't stand to see girl's cry, no matter how angry or upset he was. He stood up and looked at Yumi. Her hair was plastered from the rain, and her eyes were swollen from tears. Ulrich never noticed how skinny she looked. Slowly he took a few steps forward. Ulrich knew that Yumi spooked easily and he didn't want her to take off running.

Yumi just looked at him, Blinking away a fresh round of tears. She saw Ulrich edging forward and instead of running away she ran at Ulrich and wrapped her arms around his neck. The force of her 'Hug' knocked Ulrich off his feet. They landed with a 'Thud'. Yumi on top with a dazed, Ulrich underneath.

Yumi was shaking uncontrollably. It surprised Ulrich that she could hurt this much and not keep it hidden.

"Yumi, try to take a deep breath, Just calm down. We can get through this…" Ulrich whispered gently, stroking her hair. Ulrich sighed in relief when Yumi started to breath normally. She was still shaking but not as badly.

Ulrich shirt was soaked in tears (Oh and did I mention the POURING RAIN?) and Yumi was even more of a mess now. And since, they were out in the middle of the woods in the rain, where any one could see them. Ulrich thought that it might be a good idea to relocate. All Yumi needed was more gossip about her being on top of Ulrich in the woods.


	2. Secrets

**_Authors note: Things start heating up, 'Secrets' Uncovered... Bet you want more? Well you have to wait for Kir to finish typing it... she's slow.. :(_**

**_I do not own Code lyoko unfortunatly.. but Yuki is a somewhat original character..._**

**_Still OOC-ness..._**

**_Pairings: Still the same..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Secrets_**

Ulrich gently started to stand up. Trying not to disturb the distressed Yumi.

Now that Yumi had a little more self control, she realized that she had tackled Ulrich, and jumped away. Embarrassed that she had lost control like that.

Ulrich walked over to her and reached out a hand. Yumi, not sure if she should take it, held back and didn't move.

"Let's go back to my dorm before someone like Sissi sees us. That's the last thing you need." Ulrich smiled

Yumi, a little more reassured, took his hand and pulled herself to her feet.

They walked in silence, not sure what to say. They got to the top of the stairs and walked down the hall to Odd and Ulrich's dorm.

Ulrich opened the door to find Odd and Sam kissing on Odd's bed. Odd, distracted by the newcomers, pulled back, more for air then curiosity.

"Ulrich, Yumi what's up?" Odd said cheerfully.

"Odd could you take your make out session else where?" Ulrich said as he led Yumi closer to his bed. Yumi got the hint and sat down using the wall for support.

Odd nodded and grabbed Sam's hand. They walked past Ulrich and out the door. Before the door closed, Odd stuck his head back in, and gave Ulrich the thumbs up. Ulrich glared at him, but Odd disappeared to fast to see the death glare. (GO DEATH GLARE! Sorry my second of randomness is over...I hope...)

Ulrich looked to see if Yumi had noticed Odd's obscene hand gesture. She hadn't.

Yumi, Instead of sitting, had curled up in the Fetal position. (Up right verision, meaning she was hugging her knees tightly while sitting up right...) Ulrich was instantly uncomfortable. Not sure how to handle this 'new' Yumi. So he just walked over and sat on the end of his bed. He made sure to keep a good distance from Yumi, knowing how she could get.

"Did you read all of it?" Yumi asked out of the blue. Ulrich was startled and didn't answer right away.

"No," was all he said.

"I hate him…" Yumi said blankly. Ulrich figured out who she was talking about but asked any way.

"Who?"

"That jerk that I _have_ to marry. He is ruining my life! I'm going to have to leave Kadic and everything," Yumi sobbed.

"You can't leave. You only have a year left anyway," Ulrich was in denial, she couldn't just leave.

"The wedding is in a month, school ends next week. That means when school starts after break, I'll be long gone."

"But can't you just wait till after school and marry who you want?" Ulrich asked.

"My dad wants to ensure my future. He says that I don't know what's good for me and I'll end up with someone like you," Yumi spat bitterly.

"Your father never did like me," Ulrich almost smiled. Why, he had no idea.

"You should meet this one, He's a pig," Yumi grimaced at the thought. (Her parents tried to set her up with William once…. Let's just say it didn't end well… Now William stalks her...)

"What's he like?" Ulrich couldn't help but to ask.

"Tall, Old, and ugly. Oh and did I forget to mention he's a pervert," Tears were rolling down her cheeks by this time. Ulrich was having a real hard time keeping his distance. But he knew it wasn't his place to comfort her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"What'd he do?"

"He was talking to my father in our living room and they got up to leave, as he was walking past he stopped to whisper 'Can't wait to see what's underneath'. I knew what he meant so I asked my mom if when we're married, would I have to be ready to do something farther, if you catch my drift." Ulrich nodded, before Yumi continued, "She said I'm old enough now, and that he's going to be my husband. Basically she said he can do what ever he wants and I can't say no," Yumi was crying, but her anger kept her body under control… for the most part anyway. (meaning she was no longer shaking)

"And your parents are putting you through that? That's unbelievable!" Ulrich shouted. He couldn't stop his rage.

"That's not even the half of it. Yesterday I found out that bastard made my dad agree to have me see a doctor. When we were at the clinic my mom gave me the excuse that it was to ensure that I was 'Pure'. I have never been so humiliated in my life. But no, they couldn't just ask," Yumi was really shaking now. (Gees she is really open about this……) Ulrich couldn't tell what she was shaking from, rage or humiliation and pain (then again she probably can't talk about it with anyone else but Aeltia).

"What would have happened if you weren't?" Ulrich asked hesitantly. (Man is he getting ideas!)

"The wedding would have been called off and my parents would have been humiliated. I don't think I would ever be able to leave the house again, either." The tears had resided for a minute as Yumi thought about this more.

"Now that he knows your 'pure' is he going to keep checking up on you?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Every Friday…"

"What would happen if the results change?" Ulrich asked with out thinking. (All of a sudden he leans into her… Just joking.) When Yumi sat the gapping at him, (LIKE A FISHY) he realized what he had said, and how differently someone could have taken it.

"Oh NO I didn't mean it like that!" Ulrich stuttered.

"I doubt my 'To be' would call off the wedding now. He would just take it as a desperate way to get out of this. It would probably just egg him on," She buried her face in her hands, "I'm doomed to be the only senior with a husband," She shrieked, "Who also takes advantage of under aged girls? And my parents are ok with it," She wailed, "I don't know what's worse the fact that I have to waste my first time on him, or the fact that my parents don't care and are even happy about it!" Yumi was anything but calm, but at least to Ulrich's relief the crying had stopped.

"There's still time. You don't have to waste your first time on him, you know that don't you? Don't get me wrong. I'm not suggestion anything. I'm just saying…" Ulrich was blushing by now. (oO) How could he have said something so stupid. (Oh just so you know, both Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on the middle of the bed leaning up against the wall.)

Yumi didn't say anything. Instead she just leaned over and kissed Ulrich lightly on the cheek.

"Thank-you, I'm glad I came to find you," Ulrich's stomach did a back flip, he couldn't control himself. The next thing he knew, he had Yumi pinned and was kissing her senseless (well you are senseless when your a teenager). As soon as he realized what he was doing he pulled back. Yumi just stared at him blankly, like she was unsure of what just happened.

To Ulrich's surprise, Yumi leaned up and pressed her lips on his. Suddenly the light turned green (Think light bulbsideas) and it went from a innocent kiss to serious making out.

Just as things were really heating up, Yumi's cell phone rang. Reluctently Yumi answered it panting out a small, "Yeah?"

"You better get home right away. Yuki is going to be here in a few minutes," Mrs. Ishiyama whispered into the receiver, hoping her husband wouldn't hear. Yumi slapped a hand to her forehead, how could she forget about dinner?

"I'll get there soon," Yumi said as she hung up. She turned to Ulrich, "I have to go, Yuki's coming for dinner tonight."

Ulrich pushed himself off the bed and helped Yumi to her feet.

"I'll walk you home. No reason for you to walk alone in the dark," Ulrich said as he inched closer to the door.

"As much as I want you to, It's a bad idea. My dad would kill me. He'll freak!" Yumi said in a sad voice.

"He's putting you through enough as it is, I'm not going to just let you walk home alone in the dark. Now were wasting time," Ulrich grabbed her hand and together they left the dorm.


	3. The Imfamous Yuki

_**Authors' note: Um...this is some what a bridge chapter nothing really good happen in my opinion but I'll have the 4 posted by the end of the night. So please review.**_

_**Editors' note: I couldn't get it done… but here Rin I finished the next chapter for you. I'm slow –Kir**_

_**Warning: OOC-ness**_

_**Pairings: the same**_

_**The Imfamous Yuki**_

The silence between them was awkward, but neither of them had any thing to say. Yumi was upset and Ulrich was… Well Ulrich. (Oh did I tell you it stopped raining?)

They rounded the corner and Yumi's house came into view. The porch light was on and there was a car starting to park out front.

"Crap. He's here, I'm so late…" Yumi mumbled as she started to run towards her house.

"Yumi, wait up!" Ulrich shouted after her. Enter YUKI! Yuki (who was just stepping out of his car at this point) turned in the direction of Ulrich's shout and saw Yumi jogging toward him with a punk running after her.

"Hello, Yumi, who's this?" Yuki said in a voice that made Yumi shiver. (Hint, it was that creepy!)

"Yuki, this is Ulrich. He's a friend from school," Yumi said in a panting voice. Ulrich, who had just caught up to Yumi (he's sort of slow there) was some what confused.

"Nice to finally met one of _my_ dear Yumi's friends," Yuki said coldly. He smiled but it wasn't hard to tell he wasn't happy. Yuki took a step forward and put his arm protectively around Yumi as if to say 'back off punk this is my territory'. Even when Yumi tried to shake him off, he just tightened his grip.

"Yuki let me go. I'll be ready in a minute; can't I just thank Ulrich for walking me home?" Yumi sneered, trying to suppress her growing rage.

"I suppose, just don't get any ideas," Yuki muttered angrily to Ulrich as he headed up the porch stairs.

Yumi waited until Yuki had disappeared inside the house, before she pulled Ulrich around the wall by the arm.

"He's more than just a pervert, he's an asshole. Man karma hates you," Ulrich said right before Yumi slammed him into the wall.

"Tell me about it…" Yumi said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not…" Ulrich said before he started to continue where he left off (think green light).

After a few minutes, with little to no breathing, Yumi pulled away.

"He'll come looking for me if I don't hurry up," Yumi whispered sadly.

"One more minute…" Ulrich pleaded. Yumi shook her head and kissed him lightly on the cheek before backing around the corner towards her front porch.

"Fine then you owe me," Ulrich called after her. Yumi just turned around and nodded.

Ulrich waited till Yumi had disappeared inside her house before he turned around and headed back towards school.

Yumi closed the door as quietly as she could hoping that her father wouldn't notice. But as Ulrich had already pointed out Karma was at war against Yumi, to the very end.

"Yumi, so nice you decided to join us," Mr. Ishiyama said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Aelita called and I thought it would be rude to talk on the phone in front of a guest," Yumi lied. Lucky for her, her parents bought it. (I wish me parents were like that)

"I suppose your right. Well go get washed up for dinner," Yumi didn't wait to be told twice. She quickly headed upstairs to the safety of her room.

With the door securely locked, Yumi went over to her bathroom and changed. She washed her hands and splashed some water on her face. After taking a deep breath she opened the door and descended down the stairs. She found Yuki alone in the living room. Her parents were no where to be found.


	4. Insults

**_Authors' note: As I promised...my editor did good this time. Sorry all my chapters are so short. Its just the way I wrote it. Oh I thought you might like to know that normally if something is in perentheses ( )'s its me talking to you the reader. Just though you might be confused. That and I LOVE adding comments here and there. Boy that was a mouthful._**

**_Editors' note: umm...no comment..._**

**_Warning" OOC-ness_**

**_Pairings: Same_**

**_Insults_**

"Where did my parents go?" Yumi asked after she paused on the stairs.

"Your father went to answer a business call and your mom is setting the table," Yuki answered smugly.

"I should go help my mom," Yumi said as she backed up towards the dinning room, Making sure to keep both eyes on Yuki.

"But that would take all the fun out of us being left alone," Yuki said as he stood up and started to walk towards her.

Yumi looked for an escape route but her only option was to get trapped on the stairs. (Not the best plan)

"You even think about touching me and me-I'll scream!" Yumi threatened.

"Oh but soon you won't have that option. No parents, no Ulrich, nobody can stop me," Yuki snickered as he drew ever closer. Yumi was to the point where panic was all she could think about it. After taking a small breath, Yumi slowly reached her hand up to her back pocket. Once she had hold of her phone, she hit the 5 button (Ulrich was on speed dial) and hit send. She heard the line ring for a moment and then a grumpy 'Hello," from Ulrich.

Instead of hanging up, she decided to talk louder so Yuki would suspect that she was intentionally drawing her parent's attention. Little did he know, Ulrich was listening via cell phone.

Yuki, who was standing so close to Yumi that she had to turn her head so she wouldn't smell his overly mint breath, was now stroking Yumi's raven-colored hair. Running the hair through his fingers first then, gently sliding them down her face. The thought of his skin touching hers, sickened her to the point where barfing was a fresh thought.

"A 'pure' man like yourself shouldn't touch an innocent girl like me. What would people think," Yumi said in cold sarcasm.

"If they saw you, they would understand my thoughts completely. Besides a good thing like you, shouldn't be wasted on trash like that punk friend of yours. From now on I want you to stay away from him," Yuki said harshly. The death glare was all over Yumi's eyes by now. (GO DEATH GLARE!!!! tee...hee...sorry I'll stop now)

"How dare you, insult my friends?" Yumi shouted as she slapped him, "How dare you?" She repeated. At first Yuki just sat there looking away from her, in the direction of the ground behind him. (Like when he was slapped someone hit the pause button freezing him like a statue...hope that helps a little...I need to work on that form of my writting) Then the shock passed and rage took its place. Yuki turned around and grabbed Yumi's wrist. She winced at how tight his grip was.

"I said don't hang out with that punk…" Yuki never got to finish. Ulrich had flung the door open and was glaring at Yuki.

"Take your hands off her!" Ulrich shouted as he shoved Yuki out of the way. Despite the fact that Ulrich wasn't all that tall for a sixteen year old boy, he was anything but weak. (especially when he's pissed off)


	5. Knight in Shining Trash

**_Authors' note: Ok so about this chapter um...well...its not my favorite but I think its good anyway and you definetly should still read and review. The next chapter is going to take a bit longer but not too much...I hope...but I can't make any promises... This chapter has a really weird name and I have no idea why its still in here. Oh and the knight in shining (insert ajective here) is an inside joke between me and my friend thats why I have it in this chaper anyway. Just thought I would let you know because I got crap about that from one of my other friends. _**

**_Editors' note: I have a few comments… they are big blurbs in … -Kir_**

**_Warning" OOC-ness_**

**_Pairings: Same_**

**_Knight In Shining Trash _**

With Yuki out of the way, Ulrich checked to make sure Yumi was Ok. She wasn't. (no surprise) The tears were back and the shaking was worse then ever. Ulrich could tell that what ever had been bothering Yumi earlier was back, but also, some pain was added from the mark, that was turning purple on Yumi's arm. After Ulrich saw that, his angry grew enough for him to beat the living shit out of Yuki.

Yuki, who was back on his feet, sneered, "Oh so the knight in shining trash decided to show up to save some one who was perfectly safe, in my care." Ok knight in shinning insertadjectivehere is a really big inside joke so I apologize for my need to laugh at a really dramatic, trumatic, and i guess hilarious part of this fic)

Either Yumi's parents had disappeared and left home or they no longer cared about their daughter. Because they were simply no where to be found despite the yelling and other ruckus.

"Leave! Get out of my sight. I'm not going take this any farther here. Unless you want me to show you to the door by force, I suggest you leave now, while you still can walk," Ulrich said in a calm voice that was cold as ice. Even fearless Yuki was creeped out -GO ULRICH!-. And decided, to take Ulrich up on his offer.

Before closing the front door Yuki turned around and said, "Next time I'm not going any where." After the door was shut, Ulrich sighed in relief. Well that was until Yumi's parents came in and saw Ulrich with his arms wrapped around a distressed Yumi.

"Where's Yuki?" Mr. Ishiyama demanded.

"That pig left a second ago," Ulrich replied in tat same creepy-calm voice.

"What's wrong with Yumi?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked as she hurried over to her daughter.

Ulrich gently grabbed Yumi's black and blue (more so yellow and green at this point) wrist and showed it to them. Ulrich heard a gasp.

"What happened?" Mr. Ishiyama demanded yet again.

"Yuki decided it would be a good idea to grab Yumi's wrist. Yumi called me and I got here before any real damage was done," Ulrich said quietly as he rocked Yumi, it was helping her fall asleep. (oh how cute, Yumi is being treated like a baby...oo)

There was a rather long awkward silence before Ulrich had to break it.

"She just dozed off. I'll take her to her room. You might as well eat your dinner. I'll sit with her for a while. No disrespect but your making a mistake, she needs to grow up first," Ulrich whispered. Yumi's parents exchanged looks but said nothing.

Ulrich picked Yumi up and carried her up the stairs to her room (Baby Style). After settling Yumi in, Ulrich sat down at the head of the futon and began to stroke Yumi's hair.

After ten minutes, Ulrich heard a slight knock before Yumi's mom walked in with two plates of curry (Yumi's favorite) -Mine too-.

"I thought you might be hungry. It's the least I could do, after your performance tonight," Mrs. Ishiyama said gratefully.

"She's in pain," Ulrich said blankly.

"I know but I had no say in the arrangement. No matter what I said my husband was convinced. Even after I heard the comments and saw the looks I ignored them. But I doubt we'll ignore them now. Even if my husband still consents, I won't agree. Not to mention that you won't, I know how you feel about my daughter, Ulrich. I can see it in the way you look at her. Not like a hungry animal (Uh Yuki) but with love and caring. No matter what my husband says to discourage your feelings. Don't abandon her," Now Ulrich remembered why he always liked Yumi's mom.

"I couldn't do that to her. I'm surprised I let Yuki get away tonight, but seeing as how he was invited and I wasn't, I thought it was best to wait," They both laughed at that. (Quietly though, don't forget Yumi's sleeping)

Mrs. Ishiyama set Ulrich's plate down on the floor next to him and muttered, "This is for Yumi, just in case she wakes up with an empty stomach. I'll be down stairs if you need me, feel free to stay the night just be responsible. No matter how good of a kid you are, being a teenaged boy, I wouldn't put it passed you. I'll talk to my husband so he should leave you be. I'll leave the door unlocked just in case you want to leave and come back in. Could you just let me know if she wakes up?" Before leaving the room Mrs. Ishiyama grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket for Ulrich.

"Thank you. I half-expected to be thrown out the minute Yumi was asleep. Not that I would have left but thank you for you kindness. I'll make sure you're the first to know if she wakes up," Ulrich murmured with a grin. Yumi's mom nodded and smiled before leaving the sleeping Yumi and the sleepy Ulrich alone.

Ulrich scarffed (Spelling?) down the amazing curry (I guess you could say he pulled an Odd) and curled up against the wall, letting Yumi use his stomache, as a pillow. It didn't take long before Ulrich was claimed by sleep.

**_Authors Note: The imfamous missing paragraph is now added. Enjoy!_**


	6. Black and Blue

**_Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. I've been really busy and well to be honest I forgot. I'll go back and edit soon. And later this week I should have another chapter posted. So until then._**

**_I do not own Code lyoko unfortunatly.. but Yuki is a somewhat original character..._**

**_Still OOC-ness..._**

**_Pairings: Still the same..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Black and Blue_**

Ulrich shifted a little, and ended up hitting his head on the wall. Waking his up instantly. He looked around and saw not one empty plate but two. To his surprise Yumi happened to be missing. Well that was until he heard the water running. Yumi…Water… oh she's in the shower. (Genius)But that wasn't all Ulrich heard…what was that? Singing? Yumi sings in the shower? Ulrich smiled at that but soon the water turned off and Ulrich waited for Yumi to get dressed but it was just not meant to be.

Ulrich heard the door unlocked and the sound of the door knob twisting. Suddenly Yumi's head popped out from behind the door. She saw that Ulrich was awake and grinned in a corny-cheesy sort of way.

"Would you mind closing your eyes for a minute? I forgot something." Yumi asked sweetly. That explained the grin.

"What would I be missing if I did?"

"Nothing, I have a towel." Yumi said in a 'god what a guy' sort of tone.

"In that case, I guess I could." Ulrich whined before closing his eyes dramatically. He could hear Yumi slowly open the floor and sneak across the floor.

'A peak won't hurt,' Ulrich though to himself, so he slowly opened one eyelid. Yumi was wrapped in a big gray towel but still she wasn't wearing much. And being a guy, Ulrich, couldn't help but watch.

Ulrich felt disappointed when Yumi went back into the bathroom. The room felt bug and empty without her presence. But Ulrich didn't mind waiting. At least Yumi had settled back down. Ulrich stood up and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. He heard Yumi jump and start breathing heavily.

"Yumi, you alright?" Ulrich asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me." Yumi said after a second. Ulrich sighed in relief, before he sat down next to the bathroom door, using the wall as a back rest.

"Have you talked to your parents yet?" Ulrich asked keeping part of his promise to Yumi's mom.

"Yeah, according to my father. It's my fault and I'm not supposed to talk to you anymore. If my mom hasn't told you, you could stay; my father would have kicked you out last night." Yumi said in a very calm voice. Ulrich would have hugged her at that point but they were separated by the bathroom door.

The door knob turned and Yumi stepped out of the bathroom. This time she was fully-clothed. To Ulrich's relief she wasn't shaking or even crying. Her entire being was oddly calm.

"Are you sure you okay?" Ulrich had to ask.

Yumi nodded and said, "He can say what ever he wants I won't stop seeing you and my mom agrees with me. They're even discussing calling off the wedding." She walked over to her bed and sat down. Ulrich scrambled to his feet and slowly walked after her. They sat side by side in silence for a minute. Ulrich too lost in though to say anything.

"Let me see your arm." Ulrich said after a moment.

Yumi looked unsure for a moment and held out her arm, which was conveniently covered ye a long sleeve shirt. Gently, Ulrich slid the sleeve up to reveal a large black and blue (more like purple) mark in the shape of a hand. Ulrich winced, it was worse then he imagined.

"How much does it hurt?" Ulrich asked quietly.

"I hardly feel it. It looks worse then it really is." Yumi muttered barely loud enough to hear. Ulrich could still tell she was lying, so as gently as he could Ulrich brushed his thumb over her bruise. She winced and pulled her arm back sharply.

"You can't tell me it doesn't hurt. I know you better then that. Have your parents see that?" Ulrich asked, gently moving a stray piece of hair away from Yumi's eyes. She shook her head, causing the hair to move back to its original position. So Ulrich moved it again.

"I'm going to get you some ice." Ulrich said as he stood up.

"My parents are at work so you can get some from the freezer." Yumi added.

"Your father told you never to speak to me again and yet here I am at your house home alone with you. Can you explain that one?" Ulrich joked. Yumi smiled and punched him playfully in the arm.

"What my father doesn't know won't hurt him." Yumi replied devilishly. Ulrich grinned and headed down stairs for the ice.

As soon as Ulrich left, Yumi pulled her sleeve as far down as it would go. She was afraid to look at it, afraid to admit it was there, afraid to think about what Yuki was truly capable of. She had lied to her parents. She said that it was nothing, barely even a mark. If her parents knew the truth, they would do more than just cancel the wedding and Yumi has enough to worry about already.

She had told her mom that she wanted Ulrich to stay, afraid that Yuki might come back when there was no one else home with her. So her mom had told her father that Ulrich had left first thing in the morning. And since her father was running late, he didn't get to check.

Yumi heard Ulrich on the stairs, and soon he appeared in her doorway, with ice. He walked over and handed her the ice pack. Yumi took it with her right hang and gently pressed it to her left arm. The cool touch of the ice pack instantly soothed the intense pain.

"Feel better now?" Ulrich asked as he resumed sitting down next to her.

"Do you have to ask?" Yumi asked. She snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we're the same then." Ulrich murmured as he put his arm around her, protectively.

"Could you not mention that bruise anymore?" Yumi wondered out loud.


End file.
